


Under Purple Skies

by Haggledore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Oneshot, Romance, Sex, Slash, Soldier!Loki, alternative universe, brief descriptions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haggledore/pseuds/Haggledore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Oneshot. Tony, the successful businessman. Loki, his boyfriend and soldier in the army, currently on his final tour. He comes home for the weekend before heading back, the two only getting a few precious days together. He is supposed to come home again soon, that is, until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Purple Skies

_It is not our purpose to become each other; it is to recognize each other, to learn to see the other and honour him for what he is: each the other’s opposite and complement.” - Hermann Hesse_

It had been so long since they had seen each other, shared a touch, or even spoken. Though he remembered the face, the features often became blurred at the edges despite how many times he stared at old photos. They did no justice to the real thing. They were just illusions hinting towards the true being, the true beauty. No camera could ever do justice to such magnificence. 

Laughing to himself at how ludicrous he sounded in his head, Tony reclined further in his comfortable chair, closing his eyes and allowing the low thrum of the plane’s engine carry him away to the land of dreams. It wasn’t much later that he jerked awake, perching on the edge of his seat and breathing heavily. The images were all too fresh in his mind. A shot. A cry. Blood. Too much blood. They were his worst nightmare, his one true fear. The fear that his boyfriend would not come home. 

Normally he was fine, normally he could cope. He kept himself busy, always busy. Running a multinational company may be time consuming but time consuming was exactly what he needed to ignore the days ticking by. Sometimes when he had a free moment he would sit and wait for the call. He would wonder about what he would do, his reaction. Would he cry? Scream? Manage only a whisper in reply? 

It was as the days got closer to the day of him coming home that he always grew more apprehensive. Though it was a wonderful thing that his boyfriend was coming home, even if it was just for a short time, he was always plagued by his worst nightmares. Every night, every time he closed his eyes, the images would start flashing in front of him, like a film just waiting to start. They were often different, though always with the same outcome. Always with his lover lying alone on the ground, in the middle of nowhere, a fatal wound and no one to hear his screams. Tony shook himself, willing the images away. It wasn’t healthy. None of it. It wasn’t good to think like that. Loki was fine. He was coming home. 

The frustrating thing was that Tony wasn’t sure if he would make it back to the airport in time to meet him. An impromptu meeting in Shanghai meant he had had to fly out just a few days before Loki was due back in New York. After much complaint he’d managed to convince his associates to cut the meeting short, agreeing to a longer meeting via webcam the following week. He had called to have the Starkjet ready as soon as possible but there had been a problem with the engine meaning he had to fly on a different plane. Now he was flying home, behind schedule, panicking that Loki would go back to the tower alone. He didn’t want that. It could almost be considered a tradition between them that Tony was always there to meet Loki. He didn’t want to break that. 

He closed his eyes again, despite the onslaught of those horrific scenes, and tried to relax. Everything would be fine. Everything would work out just fine. 

WWWWWWWWWW 

He tapped his foot in time with the beat of his friend’s music. He had no idea what the song was, seeing as his friend had headphones in, but the song was turned up so loud that he could hear enough of the beat to match its rhythm. Sighing, he glanced out of the window. A sea of clouds, wispy in their whiteness, rose and fell around the plane’s wings. No one could deny that the scene was beautiful. In that moment, though, he couldn’t focus on it. He was far too distracted by the thought of landing. Or rather, of seeing his lover again. 

Though he loved his job, he hated that aspect of it. He hated that he had to leave Tony for long periods of time, often having to go without hearing his voice for months. Of course he wrote. He’d received many letters and had kept every single one of them, tucked them away somewhere safe yet easy to get to. He’d spent many nights rereading every letter, thinking of Tony, wondering what he was doing at that precise moment in time. There was always a part of him that wanted to stay, to refuse to go back, to stay exactly where he was in Tony’s arms where he was safe and warm. Where he was truly home. But Afghanistan was also his home now. He loved his job. And this was his last tour. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet. 

He was happy to see Tony but the army was such a large part of his life and had been for such a long time. It was hard even to go back to normal life for a few days. The only thing that really allowed him some sense of normality was Tony. He was Loki’s saving grace. Always there, always waiting, always patient. Loki knew it broke his heart every time he left to go back and that was what made it harder. 

With all these thoughts in mind, Loki had grown even more restless. He fidgeted now, happy to see that the cloud was clearing and he could glimpse distant land. Not long now, he thought. Not long to wait. 

WWWWWWWWWW 

Tony wasn’t going to make it, he knew that now. It was half an hour ago that Loki was due to land while for Tony the seatbelt signs had only just switched back on. Buckling his belt, he stared out of the window. He’d let Loki down. That was all he could think of. He’d ruined these few glorious days before they had even started. 

WWWWWWWWWW 

Scanning the room, he hitched his bag further onto his back and walked further forward. Already his friends had been snapped up by their family, welcomed with hugs and kisses, love confessions and tears. Loki was left to stand helplessly in the large room, surrounded by smiling faces, feeling helplessly lost. 

“Sir?” 

A woman’s voice distracted him from his thoughts. He wasn’t even sure at first that she was addressing him considering he was in a room full of many people and she sounded as though she was talking from a distance. However, when he turned around, he saw that a woman was fighting through the crowd towards him. She was tall with strawberry blonde hair and a harassed expression on her face. Despite this she still looked relieved and Loki happily returned the hug as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“That was a very formal greeting Miss Potts considering we know each other,” Loki said, finally managing a smile. 

“I called your name but I don’t think you heard seeing as you didn’t reply so I just thought I’d make my way to you instead, trying to get your attention as I went.” 

“Sorry, it’s quite noisy in here otherwise I would have said something.” 

That was almost an understatement. Overexcited children ran around the adults’ feet, laughing and crying as they went while some clung to parents’ legs or torsos, refusing to let go or be put back on their feet. The adults were talking too. It was all noise. For them it was good noise, for Loki not so much. 

“Shall we go outside?” Pepper suggested, sensing his discomfort. 

He nodded and followed her outside. The feeling of the warm late summer air on his skin was wonderful. It was refreshing from the stale air that he’d been breathing in since the plane took off. Now he took large breaths, filling his lungs with the glorious stuff, his stiff backline relaxing slightly. 

“Where’s Tony?” he asked, the only question he wanted an answer for finally breaking free. He knew he sounded desperate but really? Could anyone blame him? 

A sad expression crossed Pepper’s face. “I’m sorry Loki, he was called away for a meeting in Shanghai and he should’ve been back by now but there was a flight issue.” 

At that Loki slumped. Though he reassured Pepper it was fine on the outside, on the inside he was screaming. Tony wasn’t there. Tony had always been there. It was stupid to feel so abandoned yet he did. Abandoned by his only constant. 

“He would’ve called you himself but he can’t. I arranged this car for you, though, I’m sorry that he won’t be there but you can wait at the tower. Tony won’t be too much longer. 

Loki only nodded, allowing her to open the door for him. Removing his bag from his shoulder, he placed it down beside him as he took a seat in the back. At that moment a lot of thoughts passed through his mind. Such things like, how could Tony do this? How could he be so selfish? Why now? Was Loki not important enough anymore? Did he no longer matter to the genius billionaire? Apparently not it seemed. 

It was just as the car was pulling away from the kerb that Loki told the driver to stop. Well more shouted but really, what was the difference? Pepper stared at him in disbelief as he grabbed his rucksack and scrambled out the car. At the last minute he turned back saying, “thankyou for the car but I won’t be needing it after all.” 

“Why? Where are you going?” 

“To meet Tony,” he called back. Then he was off, jogging back up the walkway and into the airport and heading for the arrivals. He weaved in and out of the crowds of people, often drawing quizzical looks as he dashed past. Coming to a halt in front of one of the boards, he scanned the flights, searching for Tony’s. He found it almost instantly at the top of the list. It was due to land any minute. Picking up pace, he ran even faster this time, heading towards the correct place where he would be able to greet Tony. 

Though only a minute or so ago he’d been bitter and resentful, he now chose to ignore that. He’d called Tony selfish and yet in that moment he had been the most selfish. How could he question Tony’s dedication to him? He’d been there through everything. Stuck with him despite how much time he spent away. Going through hell everyday not knowing if Loki was safe or not. How could he have been angry just because he was late? At least he was trying to get back. He hadn’t even wanted to go in the first place yet he did out of responsibility and he was still trying to get home. To meet Loki. To keep a promise. 

No. For once it would be the other way around. For once Loki would give something back. He would meet Tony this time and he would make it memorable. Taking a seat, he waited patiently for his lover’s plane to land. 

WWWWWWWWWW 

With only a light bounce the plane came into land, slowing down and slowing down until it came to a stop by the correct terminal. For a few minutes he was made to stay seated before he was finally allowed to leave. Collecting his luggage, he joined the rest of the throng heading towards arrivals. There was a glum expression on his face when he made it through to the white tiled room. That sure would be good image for the press, he thought, as the cameras started to flash and people started to call to him. He ignored them. 

It was when a familiar voice called out his name that his gaze snapped up from the floor. There was a flash of colour as a man ran towards him and then his arms were full of Loki. The man had literally thrown himself at him, wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist and arms around his neck as he clung to him as though his life depended on it. Though winded, Tony clutched him tightly, letting out a breathy laugh. Loki pulled back enough so that he could stare into Tony’s face with a dazzling smile. 

“I thought you would have left,” Tony said, not caring about the strain on his arms or the increased flashing of cameras around them. 

“I wanted to surprise you for once,” Loki replied. 

“You’re amazing.” Tony couldn’t help the words slipping from his lips. 

Loki just shook his head, still smiling. “Flattery,” He murmured before finally capturing Tony’s lips in a kiss. It was chaste in all aspects but under the circumstances it was utterly perfect. The whole moment, the whole meeting, was perfect despite it being totally backwards. People usually feared change yet for once Loki and Tony didn’t mind it at all. It was such an unexpected surprise when Tony saw Loki running towards him that he wasn’t quite prepared for the happiness within him to well up so quickly. 

As they broke apart, Loki was finally lowered to the floor and once firmly on the ground he took a step back to properly take in Tony. He noticed the dark shadows under his eyes, his slightly dishevelled suit, his mussed hair (though that could be blamed on Loki running his fingers through it while they kissed). 

Tony did the same, running his eyes up and over Loki’s body. The taller man was still wearing his uniform and, damn, Tony would be blind if he didn’t think he looked good. In many ways he resented that fact. Pushing those thoughts away, he focused on his boyfriend again. His charcoal hair, longer than Tony remembered, his smile that just hadn’t faltered once since they’d met, his eyes that still sparkled despite the horrors he’d seen. Their bright green had been the thing that had attracted Tony to him the first time he’d ever laid eyes on the man. It was all the same as he remembered. Before he could really stop himself he had pulled Loki in for another kiss, holding him tightly because he just couldn’t face letting go, as though he was scared that Loki was just going to disappear right in front of him. 

“I missed you,” he whispered against Loki’s lips when they separated. 

“I missed you too,” Loki whispered back, resting his forehead on Tony’s. “But let’s go, I want to go home.” 

Tony nodded. Hand in hand, they left the airport, very much aware of the amount of people staring at that, cameras still flashing. They didn’t care. In that moment those nosy people were the least of their worries. 

They made it back to the tower in good time, Pepper having the initiative to call them another car to drive them. The message had obviously gone around that Loki and Tony were on their way because paparazzi were swarming the tower when they arrived. Luckily security had cleared a path for them to walk down so they could quickly slip inside without being bombarded with questions. 

“I have to say, that is something I haven’t missed,” Loki commented as the lift doors slid shut. 

Tony laughed, nodding knowingly. The downside of fame. No one leaving you the fuck alone. 

For a long while there was silence. Well it felt like a long time, really it was a matter of seconds because soon the lift stopped and the doors were opening. They left and Loki followed as Tony went to put their bags in the bedroom. They could sort that stuff out later. For now it was time for them. 

Back in the main living space, Tony prepared some drinks and they sat down next to each other on one of the large sofas. They would both like to say that it wasn’t awkward but the truth of the matter was that they would be lying. It wasn’t necessarily bad awkward, though, it wasn’t particularly pleasant either. It was just that they were at a loss of what to say. Spending so much time apart they always thought of wonderful and interesting things to talk to the other about. Yet here. Now. Their minds were blank. What could they say? What would justify as correct in the situation? 

Loki would feel terrible about discussing his time away, describing all the good times he had had because, despite what Tony would say and how he would smile at the tales, inside he would be breaking, knowing that Loki was enjoying himself when Tony was worrying like crazy back in New York. Similarly, it was the same for Tony. He too would feel awful about talking about his time without Loki. It just felt wrong to talk about such normality when Loki was out there risking his life for the sake of every American, most of which didn’t even know he existed. Tony couldn’t be that unfair, talk about his fame and fortune when in comparison he had done nothing worthwhile, nothing as selfless as what Loki was doing. Yet the braver of them both remained the almost anonymous in the eyes of the world. 

In the end, as the hours past, the awkwardness eased into familiar comfort. They ordered takeaway and watched a crappy movie while they enjoyed their food, slipping into easy conversation as they picked holes in the plot. When the sun had set and the they were both content in the others presence, finally sitting close enough that Loki was leaning on Tony, it finally started to sink in that they were back together but that their time was limited. 

“It’s late,” Loki commented after many minutes of silence. “Perhaps we should...head towards the bedroom.” 

From his tone, Tony gathered that sleep was not the sole purpose of their move. Not at all against Loki’s true motive, he shifted out from under the man, taking his hand as he guided him to the bedroom. He’d been there many times before. He knew the way. Still, Loki enjoyed being led there. It added a lot more of a personal meaning to such a simple gesture. It made him feel wanted. 

The lights were off when they entered but neither of them made any move to switch them on. They stopped beside the bed, staring at each other through the darkness. Just breathing. Just remembering. Slowly, Tony brought up his hands and slipped them under Loki’s shirt, lifting it up and over the man’s head for it then to be discarded on the floor. After Loki had arrived he’d changed out of his uniform, swapping it for a simple shirt and trouser combo. As his skin was now exposed to the air, goosebumps followed the path of Tony’s fingers as they ghosted over his hips and up over his chest. They settled on either side of his neck and gently guided Loki’s head down so that Tony could seal their lips. 

It was mostly quiet in the room. Hardly a sound was made from them. It was Loki who broke the kiss first after some minutes. He stayed close as he took his time to remove Tony’s own shirt. The offending garment was dropped to the floor which was then joined by his trousers as Loki knelt to remove first Tony’s, then, when he was standing again, his own. Now clad in just their underwear they moved towards the bed. Loki took a step back, the backs of his legs hitting the bed so that he fell backwards onto the sheets. He shifted into the centre of the bed and Tony lay down with him, only partially lying on the man. The weight was pleasant. It reminded Loki again that he wasn’t alone. That he was wanted. 

“You’re so amazing,” Tony said, his voice hushed. The situation seemed to demand quiet. He began to kiss his way down Loki’s neck, running his lips along his collarbone then down the side of his ribs and over his stomach. Every few centimetres, he would pause, gently biting Loki’s skin before soothing the string with a kiss. He continued to whisper endearments as he went, moving lower and lower. “You are beautiful.” Kiss. “I wish you didn’t have to leave.” A sharp bite. “I love you.” Kiss. 

Loki’s grip on his hair caused him to raise his head and meet the man’s gaze through the darkness. His eyes were piercing. His face an expression of raw emotion. Tony knew that expression. In that moment Loki wished he didn’t have to leave either. 

“It won’t be much longer now,” Loki breathed. “Until I’m back for good, then you’ll just be annoyed with me because I’ll be here all the time.” 

“Never,” Tony said, propping himself up on his elbows so that he was now hovering above Loki. “You will never be a burden to me. Don’t ever think that.” 

It was the sigh and Loki breaking eye contact that really pulled on his heart strings. How, after all this time, could he still not believe that he was wanted? That he was loved? The first time Tony had met Loki, at a weapons demonstration over five years ago, he could never have imagined how insecure the man was in himself despite the confident persona he showed everyone else. 

The attraction had been almost instant for Tony. He’d seen Loki from a distance, his uniform immaculate, hair slicked back out of his face, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun while he listened to his friend talk. They’d made eye contact from a distance and, once the demonstration was completed, they somehow found themselves together. Before they knew it they were immersed in conversation. 

Everything involving their relationship seemed a blur after that, though really they’d taken their time, both being quite hesitant about entering into something serious. But the spark between them was undeniable and despite their rather weak efforts to stay apart, it didn’t work out. A few months after their first meeting they were a confirmed couple and a year later they were living together. It wasn’t long after that though that Loki had to go on his first tour. Tony didn’t think he’d known true loneliness until Loki left that first time. It got easier over time but that didn’t make the pain any less painful. 

Still, that was digressing from the point. There had always been this insecurity within Loki that Tony could never understand despite how much time he spent debating the matter. The man just never seemed to feel good enough, never thought that he deserved a good thing, never believed that he could be happy. In some ways that’s why Tony thought he joined the army. To make something of his life, to make a difference, to feel needed and important. But the truth was that he was important and needed before he joined, whether he believed it or not. Tony wouldn’t rest until it did finally sink in. Until he got through to him that he mattered. 

“Tony?” Loki asked, bringing his attention back from the land of thought to the gorgeous man lying in front of him. 

“Sorry about that,” Tony laughed lightly. “Still trying to get it into my head that this isn’t a dream. But if it is then I never want to wake up.” 

Loki smiled and kissed him hard. “I promise you that this is not a dream. Now if you would just fuck me then you might realise that too.” 

And damn, Tony had forgotten how much of a dirty mouth Loki had when the moment called for it. Determined now to wipe the cocky grin off of his face, Tony set to work in proving to the man exactly what he had been missing. With their underwear gone, it wasn’t long before Loki was just a moaning writhing mess below him, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

“God, Tony please....I can’t...please,” he whimpered, as Tony rocked against him. 

Fulfilling his wish, Tony slicked up his fingers and slowly started to work Loki open. His pace was maddeningly slow but he couldn’t bring himself to speed up. By this point Loki was so out of it, lost in pleasure that Tony wanted to savour the moment. Remember it for as long as possible. And that was until the opportunity arose for him to do it again. Both of them knew that that wouldn’t be for quite some time. 

When he felt Loki was prepared enough, he positioned himself then pushed inside. A simultaneous moan followed from both of them as Tony slid in deeper and deeper until he was fully inside. Giving Loki a second just to become accustomed again to Tony’s size, he kissed down the side of his face stopping at the base of his neck. Loki let out a keening noise, bucking his hips, encouraging Tony to move. He did. Unhurriedly, he withdrew before thrusting back inside. His pace only climbed slightly as he continued. There was still no need to hurry. 

With each forward thrust, Loki let out a gasp. He fell back against the bed sheets, allowing Tony to take total control to which the man in question didn’t mind at all. He loved when Loki was like this. So relaxed, so lost in pleasure that he forgot everything. All the worry, all the fears, it all just disappeared. The only thing that remained was Tony and how he made Loki feel. It was good to feel wanted. 

“Fuck Tony,” Loki swore, tensing as Tony performed a well angled thrust, hitting his prostate. 

He ran his hands up Tony’s back, occasionally scraping down with his nails, the sharp sting adding to the pleasure for Tony. After all this time apart they could still remember each others preferences, what each person liked, what they didn’t. Loki’s own like, having his neck kissed to which his partner happily complied with. Tony’s being touching. He loved the sensation of Loki’s hands on him, trailing over his skin, on his back, up his sides, in his hair. He’d always craved the intimacy with Loki. Never with anyone else before him, no. But with Loki. He was different. The exception. 

Despite Loki’s demand earlier for Tony to fuck him, neither really felt that that was happening. It was far too slow, too intimate, to pick up pace now. With their foreheads resting against each other, their panting breaths mingling between them, Tony rocked his hips while Loki lifted his own to meet him thrust for thrust. It was too much like love to be anything else. Though they’d confessed those three little words many times before, they didn’t really sink in and hit home until moments like these. Now it was just them, alone yet completed in each other’s company. And really, there were no other words to use but love. 

“God Loki, fuck...I....” 

Fragmented sentences like these soon spilled from Tony, followed soon by Loki like an unchecked river. Together they reached their peak, both tumbling over the edge of pleasure only a second or two apart. They lay in a panting mess of limbs and lips, unwilling to separate despite their warm, sweat-slicked skin. Tony rolled off Loki, lying beside him instead. Loki rested his head on his shoulder, draping one arm over Tony’s stomach and splaying his fingers over his heart. He could feel the rapid beat starting to slow to a more even rhythm, imagining that his own was doing the same. Tony brushed Loki’s hair out of his face, guiding him in for a brief kiss. Afterwards the feeling lingered. 

“I miss this,” Loki sighed. 

“What? The sex? Well that’s flattering, and here’s me thinking you came here to spend time with me and not to just get in my pants.” 

Loki snorted a laugh. “If course I came here for you, you idiot. What I meant was that I miss this. I miss just being able to spend time with you, to spend days just doing nothing except being together. The sex is just the added bonus.” 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded with a sad smile. “I miss those times too.” 

“Not long now,” Loki said. 

“Not long now,” Tony agreed. 

They fell asleep not long later, both too exhausted from the day’s events, still with their arms wrapped around the other. 

When morning came, Tony woke up alone. At first he believed it to be any other day and the events of the night before just a wonderful dream. He ran his hand over the empty space in the bed beside him. Then he remembered that what happened was true. That Loki was there, just, apparently, no longer sleeping. 

Getting out of bed, he stretched, threw on some clothes and left the room in search of Loki and coffee. He found him in the living room, reading a book with two mugs in front of him on the coffee table. As Tony approached behind him he raised one mug up and passed it back to where he knew Tony was standing. Tony took it and sniffed, the wonderful aroma of coffee wafting up and filling his nostrils. 

“I knew I kept you around for a reason,” he commented, kissing the top of Loki’s head before taking a seat on the opposite sofa. 

“How charming,” Loki smiled, taking a sip from his own mug. 

“I missed you when I woke up.” 

“I’m so used to getting up early that I just couldn’t get back to sleep. I got up so I wouldn’t wake you.” 

“Next time wake me,” Tony insisted. “So then I will have the privilege of waking up to your beautiful face.” 

Loki shook his head with a laugh. “Do you ever worry we are becoming too sentimental?” 

“Not too much, I don’t see you enough for that.” 

Though he spoke with a light tone, because his words were supposed to be a joke, an offhand comment, there was no denying the weight that came with them. An ominous silence filled the room. For Loki it felt like blame. Blame on him for going, for always being the one to leave. It was true, it was never Tony leaving him. It was always the other way round. Tony just felt like an idiot for saying that yet he knew if he spoke again he would just make the situation worse. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. And he meant it. 

“It’s fine,” said Loki in a very not fine way. 

“No...no, it’s not. I didn’t think and I’m sorry. You know that I don’t blame you for leaving, don’t you? And never will I. It’s your job, your life, and you love it. I could never be the one to ruin that for you. I could never take that away.” 

“But I love you too, I hope you know.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

And that was the end of the discussion. Though the tension remained for quite some time, it was more comfortable to sit in. Loki accepted Tony’s apology. He knew Tony hadn’t been thinking and that was fine. They just needed to stop letting these small things get to them and let them ruin the few short days they had together. Luckily they avoided an all out argument that would have brought their weekend round from a happy reunion to a frosty goodbye. No, they had avoided that. Luckily. 

The day passed as quickly as time can when you really don’t want it too. They spent the day inside Stark tower enjoying their time together, taking particular interest in making fun of all the newspaper articles released about them overnight. 

“Aww come on, this is a good picture,” Tony said, flashing his tablet screen at Loki, showing him a picture of their reunion. 

“I don’t like the angle,” Loki said, deliberately being difficult. “But I do like this one. The person really likes to use their zoom.” He said it sarcastically and, when Tony saw the picture, he understood why. The person had gone very over the top on the zoom, so over the top in fact that Tony didn’t think they could get any closer if the person had been standing next to them with the camera shoved in their faces. 

“I like it, wait is that a tear I see,” Tony teased, causing Loki to retract his own tablet in order to check the picture while Tony laughed at him. 

The rest of the day was spent in jovial company. And before they knew it their first day together was over and they were waking up on Sunday morning. As the day wore on they both became more subdued until it was Sunday night, almost midnight, and there was dead silent. There was no sex that night. There was no talking. Just silent company. They fell asleep both on their sides, Tony behind Loki, curling round him like a protective shield, his arms loosely draped around his waist. 

On Monday morning Tony was cheerful. Perhaps too cheerful to be entirely genuine but Loki didn’t mention it. He packed what he needed, got dressed into his uniform, then they left for the airport. The drive was slow which is why they’d left with plenty of time to get there. By the time they did arrive, they still had more than enough time. Neither of them had worked out how to say goodbye yet. 

They were greeted by a few of Loki’s friends that had already arrived. Tony shook their hands, slipping into easy conversation with them. He’d met them a few times before, usually under circumstances similar to these. The first was named Steve Rogers, who approached holding hands with his childhood sweet heart and now wife Peggy. He was tall and well built, his large muscles visible through any shirt he wore. Though this would seem to some an imposing sight, the truth was that Rogers was in no way unapproachable. He was polite to everyone, believing in old time chivalry. Holding open doors for anyone, kissing a woman’s hand when they were introduced, they were just natural instinct for him. 

A step or two behind them followed James Barnes or ‘Bucky’ to Steve. They’d been best friends since they were children, proving just to be as inseparable in adult life as well. Loki was far closer to Steve who was a lot easier to talk to. That used to be the same for Bucky until something had gone wrong on one of his missions. He never spoke about what happened but ever since it did, the man had become a lot more reserved, preferring silence over conversation. Though he did make the effort when necessary and was a valued member of their squadron. 

“Have a good weekend?” Steve asked Loki. 

“Very much so,” he replied, staring wistfully over to Tony who was talking to Peggy a metre or two away. “I wish we had longer.” 

Steve nodded knowingly. “I know how it feels, I hate leaving Peggy alone for so long but it’s our job and our families understand that. Anyway,” he clapped Loki on the shoulder. “Not long now and we’ll be home for good.” 

“Yes, so everyone keeps saying.” 

The scene picked up pace after that, as though it was a TV and someone was pressing fast-forward on the remote. Soon enough everyone had arrived and they were expected to leave. Peggy and Steve stood to one side, sharing a few whispered words that were just for their ears. Bucky had the company of the others who didn’t have families or had already said goodbye to them previously. Loki and Tony were in the between. Neither saying goodbye, neither having already done so. 

“Come on Loki, we’ve got to go or we’ll be late for the flight,” Steve said. He’d just finished his goodbye with Peggy and was now walking over to Loki, Peggy still with him. 

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Loki replied absently, not even looking over at him, instead keeping his gaze fixed on Tony. 

“Come on, go,” Tony said in a quiet voice. He wished Loki would stop staring at him with such a sad expression. It felt like pity and he didn’t do pity. “I don’t want you to be late.” 

“But-“ Loki said, starting to protest but his voice betrayed him, running out of words to say. 

“Look, everything will be fine. As long as you come back to me, I will always be here.” 

Tony placed a quick kiss on Loki’s lips then took a step back, regaining a sense of formality. It hurt them both for Tony to become closed off but they knew that if he didn’t, it would be even harder for Loki to walk away. 

“You won’t have long to wait, the time will fly by,” Loki said. 

Then he walked away, heading through to departures where Tony could not go. At the last second, just before he disappeared out of sight, he turned back and managed a small smile, knowing Tony saw him. In return Tony did the same, lifting a hand to wave goodbye. By the time he lowered his hand, Loki was gone. 

Not seeing the point of waiting around, Tony left the airport alone, as he always did. At least this time he knew that the next time Loki came home it would be to stay. That was his hope anyway. The alternative was too painful to think about. 

WWWWWWWWWW 

It was at two in the morning when the call came, almost four months after Loki had left to finish his final tour. Tony awoke disorientated to the screech of his mobile ringing. Blindly he patted his hand over his bedside table, finally his wandering fingers brushed its smooth screen and he grabbed it. Tapping the answer button he croaked a hello. 

“Mr Stark?” The male voice said, every note in his voice screaming seriousness. 

Tony was immediately awake, his instincts kicking in telling him that this could not be good news. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for his voice to find itself again in order to reply. “Yes, this is he,” he answered, swallowing the large lump in his throat. 

“I am calling to inform you, as you are the registered next of kin of Loki Laufeyson, of an incident that occurred during a patrol today. The squadron were caught unawares, ambushed by the opposition and Mr Laufeyson was the unwitting victim of the enemy’s fire. He sustained two gunshot wounds and is currently in a critical condition. At this time there has been no improvement but I assure you our medical team are doing all they can.” Silence met his words. “Mr Stark? Are you there?” 

“Yeah, yes. Thankyou for letting me know,” Tony managed between large calming breaths, his voice barely reaching above a whisper. 

“We will do our best to keep you informed if the situation changes.” 

“G-good.” 

After that point the man came up with a formal goodbye that was somewhere along the lines of have a good night which, to Tony, seemed highly inappropriate. How could he have a goodnight? How could he even sleep? His worse fear was coming true and, just like in all his nightmares, he could do nothing to help. 

The phone slipped from his slackened grip, dropping onto the floor with a loud thud. Tony couldn’t care less if it was broken. His world was crashing around him, flames licked at his sides, surrounding him, threatening to engulf him. Yet he couldn’t move, couldn’t run. He was trapped in the heat and the chaos with no one to save him or pull him out. His saving grace was in another country but right now it felt like another world. Loki couldn’t save him and he could not save Loki. They were both left to their fates. 

It was supposed to get easier as the days went on, stretching into weeks. Tony pretended that that was true when really, every second that he didn’t get another call was another second of him on the brink of madness. At this point a call telling him the worst news would be better than this silence. Still, as Pepper kept reminding him, no news was good news. But that knowledge didn’t help during the night, on those rare times when he actually got some sleep. Nothing would stop the onslaught of nightmares now. The light at the end of the tunnel was fading for Tony while for Loki, perhaps it was getting brighter. 

_They marched along the dirt track, their only company besides the sandy ground was the surrounding hills and the blaring sun, the only sound being their boots hitting the ground as they walked. The still air was suddenly shattered by gunfire and shouts. For some the instant reaction was to drop to the ground or take cover. For Loki that wasn’t possible. He did drop to the ground but that was only because of his legs giving out to the agony of two bullets embedding themselves into his flesh._

 _He lay on the ground, unable to make more noise than loud panting breaths. Due to the commotion still going on around him and the continued heavy gunfire, no one heard him. Against his instincts, Loki felt around his wounds trying to figure out the severity of their damage. When he brought his hand back up it was sticky with blood. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember his training, of what to do in this situation. But his mind was blank and, when he reopened his eyes, his vision was darkening. The sound of the bullets and shouts drifted away into silence just as Loki drifted away himself._

Tony jerked awake. He sat up, peeling the bed sheets off of his sweaty skin. He brought his knees up to his chest, dropping his head forward and running his hands harshly through his hair. _Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay._ He repeated the mantra to himself over and over until his breathing was no longer erratic. 

Sleep no longer on his mind, he climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Caffeine. That was what he needed now. In the kitchen he switched on the coffee machine, its hum being the only noise in the room as it filled the mug to the brim with streaming liquid. Tony carried the mug into the living room and leaned against the huge windows, not bothering with a chair. 

He stared out over Manhattan, watching as the city started to wake up. It was about five in the morning, the street lights were switched off and traffic was starting to fill the roads. Tony cast his gaze upwards, expecting to see a sky of rich blue or over cast grey. Instead he was met with a deep purple, building up to a bright pink and a wash of red. To Tony it appeared that the sky was bleeding and he wondered if the sky was the same for Loki. Would he see the colours and think of blood and impending doom? As the saying goes, red sky in the morning, shepherds warning. Or would he look up and realise the beauty of the world? Would it convince him to keep fighting? Tony hoped so because the alternative was too awful. He wouldn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. 

WWWWWWWWWW 

Nearly two months after the first call, Tony received another, this time asking him to come to the airport the next day. He was so exhausted that he didn’t really pick up on what that could mean but he agreed none the less. So the next day he drove to the airport and took a seat in arrivals, waiting for the inevitable. 

What he did not expect was for a loud cry of his name. He whipped around and lost it. Tears prickled in his eyes and some even strayed over his cheeks just as a huge irreplaceable smile grew over his face. Because there was Loki. Maybe not looking as healthy or fit as he did before but still he was standing. Now walking. Now running towards Tony, who was ready for him. Just as last time, Loki threw himself at Tony and was welcomed into a warm embrace. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Loki repeated over and over, overcome by the emotion of the situation. 

“Shh, shhhh,” Tony murmured into his ear, stroking his hands up and down Loki’s back in a calming gesture. “It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault. You’re fine now, everything’s fine. You’re home.” 

Loki pulled back and stared at him with bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face. “Because you told me to, you said as long as I came back you would always be waiting.” 

“And I always will.” He tucked Loki’s hair behind his ear and brushed the backs of his fingers down his cheek, using the pad of his other thumb to gently wipe a fresh tear away. Loki closed his eyes at the touch. “No matter how long the waiting is, I’ll be here. For you and only you. Always.” 

Loki let out a surprised sound, a mix between a laugh and a sob, tightening his grip on Tony and burying his face into the man’s neck. He breathed in, the smell of Tony filling his senses in a wonderful way that he never thought he would experience again. But there was no need to think like that now. His time was done, his tours over. Now it was his turn to take up the waiting role. Wherever Tony went, wherever his job took him, Loki would be waiting for his return. Because, as long as Tony came back, Loki would be waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment saying what you think. All mistakes are my own. I'm sorry if this in any way caused offence, I don't profess to know much about army procedures or stuff, this was just a story that had been buzzing head and demanded to be written. For those who read Tipping Point, sorry for the delay in update but I've been running a little low on motivation but hopefully now I will have a new chapter for you shortly.
> 
> Thankyou for reading.


End file.
